Clover
Clover is one of the Hutch Rabbits that joined the Watership Down Warren. She is a strong and active Angora doe, who mated with Speedwell and provides the Watership Down warren with its first litter. The other Hutch Rabbits were, Boxwood, Haystack, and Laurel. In the television series, instead of mating with Speedweel, she mates with Hawkbit near the end of season three. Novels Watership Down In the book, sbe and two other rabbits escape from the hutch with Hazel, Pipkin and Blackberry to Watership Down. There, she mates with Speedwell and provides the new warren with its first litter. When General Woundwort attacks the warren near the end of the book, she is unable to leave her warren due to just giving birth to her kittens, and Bigwig stays behind to protect her and Hyzenthlay (who is heavy with [Hazel's young at the time of the Efrafans attack. Tales from Watership Down She appears briefly in this novel alongside her son, but doesn't speak any time during this scene. TV series Season 1 In the TV series, only Clover wants to leave the hutch, but is somewhat reluctant of this. She leaves with Fiver and Pipkin, but only returns to the warren with Pipkin when Hazel is shot by the farmer. When Pipkin is annoyed by being the smallest of the rabbits, Clover comforts him by petting him like he is an animal, and saying that he will be big one day. Season 2 She appears only three times in season two, only one episode, the Homecoming. She is seen with several kittens after Campion arrives on Watership Down for the first time, but it is unknown if these are hers (or who the father is). One of them says "mother", implying these are her kittens. She is later seen close to Blackavar (in his last appearnce in the series) in the warren, implying that he is her mate (which is proven false at the end of season three when she mates with Hawkbit). She is last seen in season two helping to dig the rock loose to kill General Woundwort with Blackberry, Hawkbit and several other does. Season 3 In season three, Clover becomes a main character, and the love interest of Hawkbit. She is seen in the warren after Woundwort's defeat sleeping with Hawkbit, and running with him until they are interuppted by a former Efrafan slave, and she asks him if he wants to nibble dandelion lives with her. But he turns her down, and runs off to bite Dandelion's tail, and steals his doe, Heather. She and Blackberry come across a fresh footprint of Campion (who they think is dead), and Clover tells her that it can't be a fresh footprint, something Pipkin agrees with (only to cover up the truth: Campion is truly alive, but doesn't want Blackberry - or anyone for that matter - to know that he is alive). In The Beginning of the End, she is seen carrying Flayrah into the warren with Silverweed and Yona, and teasing Hawkbit, who asks her if he wants to be his mate, about a group of voles following him, while rolling a rock to the battle field and helping with setting up the bolders for the bolder-rollers. At the end of this episode, she finally settles down and (implied) mates with Hawkbit, both of whom think that the next day will be the last day they are alive. In the final episode of the series, she is seen with Hawkbit, who asks her what she is going to be doing after the warren, and she calls him 'handsome', implying what happenened at the end of the previous episode is true, and that they are a couple now. '']] Category:Rabbits Category:Females Category:Watership Down (book) characters Category:Film characters Category:TV series characters Category:Watership Down characters Category:Does